


Werewolf Jim and Vampire Claire

by MnstrFrc



Category: Trollhunters - Daniel Kraus & Guillermo del Toro
Genre: Werewolf and Vampire AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-03 10:55:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21178262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MnstrFrc/pseuds/MnstrFrc
Summary: This is a dark romance of two monster kinds fought but there is one forbidden romance...





	1. Chapter 1

It's a cold night, I suppose I tell you what happen on Halloween at night. My name is Zak, but you may call me MnstrFrc. I saw my own friends were murder by a werewolf boy and a vampire girl. They are no ordinary monsters, but super monsters. Not even a stake or silver bullet can kill these two kids. I'll start from the beginning.

Long ago, there was once a young boy name Jim Lake Junior. A werewolf the last of his kind. He howl in the woods to find others, but there wasn't. He feel so sad and hungry. He hear a girl singing in the lake. He see it's a beautiful girl, a strange girl. Her skin is pale, she has a white color streak hair. She's a witch! He wants to kill her, but he can't, because she's so beautiful. His stomach hurts, he must eat! He look up and see the moon is block by the clouds, he can't right now.

This young girl in the lake singing, her name is Claire Nuñez. Is she a witch? Why her skin so pale?

As the young girl sing, she hear something. She turn quick and see a young boy came up surprise. He wave hi to her and she did too. She felt blushed and he did too. He wanted to know why she's out in the woods at night. She lost her family, they were murder a long time ago. She has nowhere to go. He see she's so sad, he want to know her or kill her. He see the moon is rising out of the clouds. He felt his heart beating fast! The young girl Claire doesn't know what's wrong with him, he begged her to leave before it's too late! She gasped to see his eyes turning yellow, his teeth grew sharper, his fingernails grew sharper too, his body grew big and fury. He transform into a Werewolf! He's about to eat Claire! He jumped on the witch, she scream, he's about to bite her throat! But her eyes turn red, she grew sharp fangs in her teeth! He's confuse what is she, she's not a witch she's a VAMPIRE!

The vampire girl Claire push him off. Her wings came out of her back. She snarl and he growl! Two monsters, a vampire and a werewolf, sworn enemies. They both brawl each others, Jim fell down, Claire hiss and bite his neck. He scratch her back made her bleed, she roar in pain! She kick him, he's hurt! He never seen a vampire this strong. His hair cover his left eye and see Claire smile insanely with her long hair cover her right eye. He see she's insanely beautiful. She left him up and see the blood on the werewolf's head. She lick the blood and taste the delicious warm blood. She's about to kill him, he than snap and attack her!

She fell down hurt and see he grabbed a long tree stab to her heart, scream in pain! But she can't be killed in the heart, she's a Super Vampire. She may be strong, but weak and loosing blood. She's hurt real bad. She need to retreat, she hurry fly, Jim jumped up trying to drag her down! They both crash on the trees! She's coughing blood, she see Jim claws grew sharper to grab her throat! She begged him to stop, she didn't mean to hurt him. She hurry fly, Jim grabbed her leg and grabbed her throat! She's struggle, he's choking the poor vampire! She's about to die, but Jim turn back into his human form, she cough! He need to stand back and see she's still breathing.

She see the clouds block the moon again! She's now about to enjoy killing the last of the werewolf slowly. She jumped on him, wrapped her arms and legs on the poor boy, he grunted in pain to feel the squeeze!. Before she's about to kill him, they both notice something. They're NOT alone. They turn around and see these demons jumped up attack them! These giant red crab creatures are called Destoroyah! They attack the werewolf and vampire. They're both surrounded. They must work together to fight these devils! Jim see the full moon and they both charge at those juvenile! They both slaughter, those things are too strong! Claire can't fight them all, Jim jumped on one to save her from behind! Claire save him too on the left!

After killing those juvenile Destoroyah, they both look at each others and they felt emotion feelings. He save her life and she did too. They're kind are sworn enemies, not anymore. They now share they're kiss. She felt his lips are soft. He felt her lips are warm. They were trying to kill each others, but they're up against two enemies, mankind and those demons. They both laugh a little and fell down looking each others. He see her beautiful eyes and she did too. And they kiss again...

Five years later on a Halloween at night, this is where I come in. Me and my guys going out see kids on Halloween. I see two young teenage kids walking down the streets. My guys laugh because their drunk and I'm not. They're laughing crazy and chase them! I follow too. The young couple see my guys are so lazy. I tried to tell them let's go. They charge lazy at them. They both eyes turn yellow and red. They transform into a Werewolf and a Vampire! Me and the guys are shock!

Zak: Oh, my God.  
Friend 1: What--what the fu--  
Jim: GROWL!  
Claire: SNARL!  
Friend 2: DON'T DO THIS, PLEASE! IT'S HALLOWEEN!  
Zak: It pass midnight, you moron. It's November 1st.  
Friend 1: (SCREAM)  
Zak: Oh, no!

They didn't kill me, just my four friends. They both look at me, sniff at me. They both hear an angry mobbed is hunting them. I look at them leaving in the sky at the full moon at night. I wonder, why did they spare me? They think I'm not a threat to them or they smell the angry mobbed coming.

The werewolf boy and the vampire girl go deep in the dark woods, they went in their house they built deep where no one can find them. They both had fun on a Halloween. They both killed four drunk guys except me. They yawn and go back to bed together. Before they sleep, they look at each others eyes. They spent five years killing each others, even they starting to love each others. He kiss her on the forehead and she kiss him in the cheek. The werewolf and vampire sleep together. Now, Jim and Claire are monsters of two kind. A Halloween story!

Rodan: HAPPY HALLOWEEN!


	2. Chapter 2

The next Halloween. A few days away... Their house in the deep woods on a morning... Jim wake up, so tired.

Jim: (YAWN) How long have I've been sleeping?  
Claire: Four days... (groaning) Mmm... how's my wolf doing? Sleep hard?  
Jim: Oh, um... I-- had another nightmare-- again.  
Claire: Liar. I know you sleep well.  
Jim: Yeah, okay. We should get ready.  
Claire: Get ready for what?  
Jim: The Halloween Dance. We got two days away.  
Claire: You sure you want to go there? Last year, we killed four humans. Except that guy.  
Jim: Yeah, that guy. He was different than his friends. You think we'll see him again?  
Claire: I don't know. Let's go shopping before Halloween.  
Jim: Okay.

They both are in disguise. They both wear sunglasses, Claire wears a hat, Jim wears a cap too. Everyone see that strange couple. They both see a Halloween costume store. They look in and see some cloths to wear on Halloween. Claire see a red vampire dress. She wants to wear that, Jim look for his, he see the Beast dress from Beauty and the Beast. He might turn into a werewolf and wear that. He show Claire this new dress he'll wear. She laugh.

Little Boy: Mommy, who are those strangers? They look familiar.  
Woman: Oh, my God. One of those strangers are the one who killed my husband!  
Man 1: That's the snot who killed my brother! Get them!  
Jim: Uh, oh. Run.

They both hurry run outside, the store people chase them, but they vanish too quick.

Claire: Perhaps this could be a bad idea to come on a Halloween.  
Jim: Claire. Don't worry. We'll do a little quick dance on tomorrow night than we'll leave town. Promise me.  
Claire: Okay. I promise you, because I still love you.

Now, on Halloween at night. Jim wears his Disney Beast blue cloths and Claire wears a vampire red dress. They both also wears mask as well (if they don't want to get caught).

Jim: Well, this is it. One last night?  
Claire: Yes. One last night. Let is dance, shall we?  
Jim: Of course, m'lady.

All people wearing costumes are dancing and they see two young people in red and blue dress dance together. Claire smile at Jim face. They were once enemies when they first met, trying to kill each others. Even the werewolf really loves the vampire, and I believe she love him too. Everyone watch them dance and I was there too. I see how could two kind falls in love? A werewolf and a vampire. They were the ones who killed my friends but not me. I could see two young kids falls in love. I see romantic in them. Hours later at midnight. They both wear warm jackets because it's so cold at night.

Claire: That was the best Halloween dance we had, Jim.  
Jim: I know. But I want to tell you something. I--  
Zak: Hey.  
Both: Huh>  
Zak: That was one helluva dance you two monsters did over there.  
Jim: I know you-- You're that guy you watch we killed your friends.  
Zak: Well, their not my friends anymore, just idiots.  
Claire: What are you going to do? You're going to hunt us down?  
Zak: No. You spare my life last year. I might spare yours. I hear there's an angry mobbed coming to hunt you two down. I say get outta town.  
Jim: Will do, sir.  
Zak: Please. Call me Zak.  
Claire: Thank you, Zak. Let's go, Jim.

I watch as the two young monsters escape. The mobbed ask me question and I haven't seen them.

Hours later, they both need to go deep in the woods. The humans still searching them, can';t find them where.

Man 2: Find those monsters! They'll burn in hell!  
Jim: I think we lost them.  
Claire: Those humans. I think we made a mistake to hurt so many lives.  
Jim: I know. We kill, we survive. We're monsters. I think-- ACK!!

Claire gasped to see Jim got stabbed in the chest by a sword! He turn around and see the mobbed found them! Claire tired to help, but she got stabbed from behind by a stake. She scream in pain, she's still strong, but the other stakes stabbed her too. They spray Holy Water at her face, she scream in pain! Jim growl tried to help. They shot silver bullets at him. He's bleeding bad!

Jim: (groan) Cl-Claire...  
Claire: Argh... J--Jim...  
Mobbed Leader: You monsters will burn in hell for all the terrible things you did. We'll cut off your heads and add it to the wall.

They laugh and about to kill them. But, something just saved them. Those demons Destoroyah! One of them stabbed the mobbed leader from behind. One of them shoot an Oxygen Beam at three people by turning them to skeleton. One of them tried to tun, another one jumped up underground stabbing him in the floor. One of the Destoroyah see them. They both loosing conscious. They both pass out. The Destoroyah look at them and focus on killing the mobbed.

The next morning. They both wake up, their wounds are recover.

Jim: What happen?  
Claire: Dios... those humans are dead.  
Jim: Yeah, by what? Wait. Those demons Destoroyah. Why did they save us?  
Claire: I don't know. It's strange. Let's go home and get in a warm bed, I'm cold.  
Jim: You're a vampire. You're always cold. But I'm very warm. Let's go.

As they went back home. They both need some more rest. The werewolf boy now hugs the vampire girl. They are safe, warm, alone together. But far out, a juvenile Destoroyah just watches them on the window and left.

Destoroyah: Heh, Happy Halloween...


End file.
